Fan:Hikaru Taimon
Touch Orange and gold Touch (Infused with the Crest of Courage's power) |trait= |cards= |age='Cyber / Movie / II / AXC:' 14 / 15 / 16 / 17 |blood= A |born=August 1st, 2012 |grade='Cyber / Movie / II / AXC:' 8th / 9th / 10th / 11th |gender=Male |relatives=Amuro Taimon (Father) Sera Taimon (Mother) Raito Taimon (Twin brother) Hajime Taimon (Cousin, Adoptive older brother) Rin Taimon (Cousin, Adoptive older sister) Rei Taimon (Younger sister) Himeko Taimon (Sister-in-law) Ai Taimon (Niece) Isami Taimon (Paternal grandfather) |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Tamer (formerly) Hacker Student |alias=Tairyu (太竜) (Online Handle) Kira (キラ) (Nickname) |}} |Taimon Hikaru}} is the main protagonist of Digimon Cyber and Digimon Adventure X Cyber. Appearance Real Hikaru is a tall teenage boy with lightly tanned skin and chin length brown hair. His distinguished features must be his delicate face showed no trace of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistake him for a girl, as well as his rare violet-colored eyes. He always wears VR headsets that are shaped like goggles in his head, and a small pendent which was a memento from his father around his neck. As he entered high school, he now wear his VR goggles around his neck. At 14, he attends Aotsuki Academy affiliated middle school division, and wears the school's uniform, which is comprised of a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under an open navy blue blazer jacket, gray pants, white socks, and black and white sneakers. The summer variation is comprised of a white buttoned shirt with short sleeves, gray pants, white socks, and black and white sneakers. His casual wear is a yellow T-shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. His summer wear is a blue T-shirt with a yellow neckline and sleeve trimmings and an orange star in the middle with the words "ORANGE STAR" labeled inside it, under a red vest with a white flame pattern at the bottom. He also wear black jeans, black buckled wrist bands, and red sneakers with black laces and soles. At 16, he attends Aotsuki Academy affiliated high school division, and wears the school's uniform, a navy blue buttoned jacket with white accents under an opened white dress shirt with red tie, tan vest, black pants, and sneakers. His casual wear is a long-sleeve version of his blue "ORANGE STAR" T-shirt, under a red jacket with with a white flame pattern at the bottom, black jeans, and black and white sneakers. Avatar Hikaru's Avatar Tairyu looks nearly identical except that his hair color is orange, while his eyes are red (left) and blue (right). He wears a black bodysuit with a red longcoat. His cyber suit is a full-body armor that is red with an orange accent, while his face visor is green. It later gains the Crest of Courage on its chest. Etymologies ;Hikaru Taimon (太門 光) *'Ja:' }}. A Japanese surname meaning "magnificent gate". It may be a reference to both the Japanese names of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Marcus Damon (Masaru Daimon in Japanese), as both of them are partnered up with Agumon. *'Ja:' }}. A unisex Japanese name meaning "light". It may be a reference to the Japanese name of Kari Kamiya (Hikari Yagami in Japanese), as both of their names means "light" in Japanese, and also Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Marcus Damon (Masaru Daimon in Japanese), as both of their Japanese names sounds similar and ends in the same syllable. ;Tairyu (太竜) Online Handle when using Cyberspace WEB. *'Ja:' }} The name means "magnificent dragon". It may be a reference to Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and the fact that he is partnered up with Agumon, who's digvolved forms are dragon-like. ;Kira (キラ) Commonly used nickname. *'Ja:' Taken from the Japanese word "Kira kira" meaning "glittery" or "shiny". It may be a reference to Kira Yamato the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, as Hikaru is modeled after him. Trivia *He is based on Kazuto Kirigaya (Kirito) of Sword Art Online and Kira Yamato from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. *His original name was going to be Hikaru Yamato, a reference to Takeru Yamato. *His Adventure counterpart is Tai, but his personality is similar to T.K. and has special powers similar to Kari.